At present, one course of action that can be followed by a customer wishing to acquire a tailor-made garment is to go personally to a specialist tailor or dressmaker who takes the measurements for the garment directly on the customer's body.
Generally speaking, the tailor or dressmaker works in a shop or other establishment.
According to this course of action, when the body measurements are taken, the customer also chooses the other features of the garment to be made (colour, style, type of fabric, and so on) and together with the tailor/dressmaker makes arrangements for when the garment can be completed and delivered.
According to an alternative course of action, the customer sends a sample garment to a specialist centre. The necessary measurements are taken directly from the sample and the garment is returned directly to the customer.
This course of action, too, however, is complicated and requires the customer to do without a particular garment for a certain period of time. Also known are systems and methods for automatically obtaining garment length data which entail capturing a photograph of the body of the person who is going to wear the garment.
These systems are relatively complicated and unreliable in terms of the garment size obtained unless they require the user to enter certain measurements directly (such as, for example, certain length measurements of the wearer's body).
Moreover, these systems and methods do not meet the need to allow a garment to be tailored to size without requiring the presence of the person who is going to wear it (for example, because that person is unable to be present or because the buyer intends to make a surprise gift).